


Letters from Lordre

by TheophrastusBombastusATNIGHT



Category: A Story of Stones
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Love Letters, M/M, Nerdiness, Two idiot engineers falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheophrastusBombastusATNIGHT/pseuds/TheophrastusBombastusATNIGHT
Summary: Theo and Mella write letters to each other by way of mechanical hawk and don't realize they're actually boyfriends until way later than they should.(Collection of letters from D&D sessions)
Relationships: Theophrastus Bombastus/Mella Amastacia





	Letters from Lordre

Chapter 1: In Media Res (Mella to Theo)

Dear Theo,

I am so glad to have received something so personal to you. I have already started reading it and see why you enjoy it. The holidays were rather relaxed for me, but now I'm getting requests from out of town and some are rather daunting in scope. I hope that you are finding use in the balloon and that your adventures are safe. Egvieth said he heard that Dolumpa was attacked. I hope you were not there or injured from it, especially since last I heard you were still there.

Be safe,  
Mella


End file.
